Promising Again
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: 2 years after what happened in the gallery, Ib realizes that he does not feel friendship for Garry and decides to go look for him at his university; where they will make a new promise (Ib's 11yo. Garry's 20-22yo)


It's something short, but I really wanted to write this; I wanted to do something smutty, but my moral (the little piece of moral that I still having) did not alow me that. Maybe the next time xDU

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ib; I want a second part where they see again and cross another adventure and the they confess their love; but shit happens.

**WARNING:** No beta reader, so...forgive my typos and awful stuff.

* * *

**Promising again.**

It has been two years since she met him, they promised to meet again, and so they did. This day, things will be different; this day she would not be able to see Garry after school, because of his own institute; so she decided that this time she would go and pick up Garry at college.

Sometimes Ib used to think of what would happened if she'd have not give Garry her handkerchief in Mary's portrait room, Garry told Ib about macaroons he ate at a cafe and he wanted her to eat them with him because he knew they will get out of the gallery. She did not remember anything until she saw Garry looking at that weird Rose statue; and he looked so confused about her, things changed when he took her handkerchief. She was so glad of gave it to him, thinking about it, the light purple hair with darker streaks guy did not returned it yet, no that she complains about it.  
She likes to see Garry and go out with him to those small cafes he likes the most, despite his traditionally feminine and smoker personality, she finds him strange but easy to like. And now with 11 years old she could say she likes him more.

Once Ib went to Garry's college, a fashion college, so was not difficult for her to arrive to that colorful and full of gardens and fountains institution; for the students there was a bit weird to see a little pre-adolescent girl walking around the place. "Maybe a future designer" she could her whilst she wanders around looking for his not-more-consider-friend.  
It took her about 15 minutes to finally see him sitting under the shadow of a tree with his sketchbook on his knees and a mess next to him; unfortunately for her he wasn't alone, next to him a pretty blue-haired girl was caressing two roses –one red, one blue-.

"Hey! Is that a friend of you? She's staring at us," Ib's body tensed without knowing if run and hide or approach. Garry took off his glance of the sketchbook to meet her eyes, and then he smiled so did she. With a wave of his hand the light purple haired man called for Ib. who, with a big smile on his face came near to him and his girly friend.  
The skirt Ib was wearing weaved with the run, but nobody really cared about that; just Garry, this said because he frowned and turned around asking himself why she wasn't wearing long skirts as always, until he noticed the school uniform.

"Come here, Ib" suddenly the girl sitting at his left side stood and sits next to Ib, grabbing her hands together with a big smile.

"So, she's Ib? I'm so glad to finally meet you; you have no idea of how much this guy talks about you." The brunette blushed, so did Garry, but no one noticed it because of his longs bangs.

With and awkward cough the guy made his friend to shut, he tried at least because she continued speaking as if the world were falling down and that would be her last chat with any person; unfortunately she had chosen Ib to that. Resigned he returned his attention to his work fixing some details on the skirt, it was so fluffy –in his opinion-; but it need that to can give to the dress the form he wanted.  
Within his thoughts and staring carefully to the dress printed in paper with pencil he reached his cigarettes pack taking one and set fire on it to smoke. Suddenly everything was quiet, cocking and eyebrow he looked at his right side to see Ib staring at him; his friend's gone.  
He did not notice it.

"What are you working on?" Her soft voice fulfilled his ears, bringing a tiny smile.

"It's called '_Impossible miracle of the True Love_*', my new collection to present in class." He showed the sketchbook to the girl, her eyes opened wide with a beautiful bright.

"That's the most beautiful wedding dress I saw in my life"

"You like it?" She only nodded; "sweet! Is a shame I won't present this to the school. This is one very special, so, please no tell about it to anybody 'till the moment come; promise?"

He showed his pinky to Ib, who took it with hers sealing the promise.

"What reminds me, I have something for you Ib" the brunette looks at him confused, while he saves all his belongings in his backpack; the fume of the snuff makes his mature face look as if he were part of a dream. The reality hits her when a hand in front of her waved waiting for being taken.  
She took his hand tightly and with Gary's help she stood up of the grass and began to walk to the main building; walking through the gardens the cigar was out of Ib's sight and the corridors all full of color and people going; their destiny was a lonely room with mannequins, fabrics and tables fulfilled with papers, measuring tapes and more stuff she did not recognize at all. "I made this for you the last week."

The touch on his hand was gone; she blinked staring at the curtain where her friend was approaching, to show a beautiful red dress with blue ribbons in the sleeves; it was a beautiful v-neck dress! the top was divided diagonally, the top of the top was purple, and the sleeves were loose giving a medieval touch, at the intersection of the shoulder and arm drooped blue ribbons.  
Which corresponded to the skirt was a bit fluffy and was right on his knees, the bow at the waist was blue and lace at the hem was the same shared subdued purple top.

"So, what do you think? I thought in purple because is the result of mixing red and blue; I like it for that"

Unexpectedly she hugged him; of course she had to jump to reach his neck. He was taller than the day they met for first time, also all his features changed; he is not more that teenager with a fine face; now she can say that she was next to a young man, a worker one, but he continues reacting more noticeably to frightening experiences, and continues being rather audible about it, and she knows that for the times her parents invited him to watch movies –horror movies-, the ones he hated the most.  
She was lost in those eyes and let her instincts act for themselves; so Ib let herself to kiss those lips, a chaste one but still a kiss.

Garry, on other hand, wrap her waist with his arms and closed his eyes; but suddenly something shocked in his mind and he was frightened, he pulled off the girl the most carefully way possible. Both faces were red, and no one knows what to say respect that.  
When the guy opened his mouth to say something hi closed it. Ib was holding his pinky finger with her hands.

"Promise me that you will wait for me. Promise me you won't fall in love with anybody until I'm on age." Her eyes were watery, and her sight was on him. The purple haired man smirked once he was out of the shock and raised his pinky finger.

"I will wait for you 'till the day you can use that wedding dress that I'm designing for you." With a big smile on her face and sweet little tears rolling down her cheeks she nodded before seal the new promise.

In the end, what are 4 years to establish a formal relationship, and 7 more to be with him until the of their lives?

* * *

*I thought that it would be sweet mix the roses. You know, Garry had the blue one (that in the Victorian language of flowers means: "impossible miracle") and Ib had the red one (that means: "true love").

Also since Garry has some kind of interest in fashion, I decided to make him a fashion-designer student -almost in the end of the major-

Thanks for read, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
